Basic Law of Portugal/The Basic Law
Brazil has been occupied by Portugal in the 16th century, only achieving sovereignty on December 16, 1815 and indpendence on 12 October 1822. Since then, Brazil has achieved power and eventually became an emerging centre of world power, while Portugal has declined and eventually became unable to refinance its government debt or to bail out over-indebted banks on its own during the debt crisis. The National Congress of Brazil decided, and the Brazilian Armed Forces enforced, that the Government of the Federative Republic of Brazil will exercise sovereignty over Portugal. Upholding national unity and territorial integrity, contributing to social stability and economic development, and taking account of its history and realities, the Federative Republic of Brazil has decided that upon Brazil's exercise of sovereignty over Portugal, a Portugal Special Administrative Region will be established in accordance with the principle of "one country, two systems". In accordance with the Constitution of the Federative Republic of Brazil, the National Congress of Brazil hereby enacts the Basic Law of the Portugal Special Administrative Region of the Federative Republic of Brazil, prescribing the systems to be practiced in the Portugal Special Administrative Region, in order to ensure the implementation of the basic policies of the Federative Republic of Brazil regarding Portugal. CHAPTER I Article 1 (Inalienable part of Brazil) #The Portugal Special Administrative Region is an inalienable part of the Federative Republic of Brazil. It shall comprise that territory on the European mainland which is historically defined as Portuguese, and the Azores and Madeira archipelagos. Article 2 (Degree of Autonomy) #The National Congress of Brazil authorizes the Portugal Special Administrative Region to exercise a high degree of autonomy and enjoy executive, legislative and independent judicial power, including that of final adjudication, in accordance with the provisions of this Law. Article 3 (State Organs to be Composed of Portuguese) #The executive authorities and legislature of the Portugal Special Administrative Region shall be composed of permanent residents of Portugal in accordance with the relevant provisions of this Law. Article 4 (Rights and Freedoms) #The Portugal Special Administrative Region shall safeguard the rights and freedoms of the residents of the Portugal Special Administrative Region and of other persons in the Region in accordance with law. Article 5 (Portugal distinct for 50 years) #Brazil's policies shall not be practiced in the Portugal Special Administrative Region, and the previous way of life shall remain unchanged for 50 years. Article 6 (Private Property) #The right of private ownership of property shall be protected by law in the Portugal Special Administrative Region. Article 7 (State Property) #The land and natural resources within the Portugal Special Administrative Region shall be State property, except for the private land recognized as such according to the laws in force before the establishment of the Portugal Special Administrative Region. The Government of the Portugal Special Administrative Region shall be responsible for their management, use and development and for their lease or grant to individuals or legal persons for use or development. The revenues derived therefrom shall be exclusively at the disposal of the government of the Region. Article 8 (Portuguese laws Preserved) #The laws, decrees, administrative regulations and other normative acts previously in force in Portugal shall be maintained, except for any that contravene this Law, or subject to any amendment by the legislature or other relevant organs of the Portugal Special Administrative Region in accordance with legal procedures. Article 9 (Official language) #Portuguese is the Official Language of the Portugal Special Administrative Region and may be used as an official language by the executive authorities, legislature and judiciary of the Portugal Special Administrative Region. Article 10 (National symbols) #Apart from displaying the national flag and national emblem of the Federative Republic of Brazil, the Portugal Special Administrative Region may also use a regional flag and regional emblem. #The regional flag of the Portugal Special Administrative Region is a A 2:3 vertically striped bicolor of green and red, with a blue disc depicting a starry sky spanned by a curved band inscribed with the text "ORDEM E PROGRESSO" as depicted on the national flag of the Federative Republic of Brazil, centered over the color boundary. #The regional emblem of the Portugal Special Administrative Region is a blue disc depicting a starry sky spanned by a curved band inscribed with the text "ORDEM E PROGRESSO" as depicted on the national flag of the Federative Republic of Brazil, between two golden olive branches, and a blue ribbon bearing the the words "Portugal Special Administrative Region/of the Federative Republic/of Brazil" in Portuguese below the globe. #The regional anthem of the Portugal Special Administrative Region is completely identical to the national anthem of the Federative Republic of Brazil. Article 11 (Basic Law is Extralegal) #The systems and policies practiced in the Portugal Special Administrative Region, including the social and economic systems, the system for safeguarding the fundamental rights and freedoms of its residents, the executive, legislative and judicial systems, and the relevant policies, shall be based on the provisions of this Law. No law, decree, administrative regulations and normative acts of the Portugal Special Administrative Region shall contravene this Law.